marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Falcon and the Winter Soldier rumors
Rumors about The Falcon and the Winter Soldier. Cast *'DEBUNKED: '''Henry Cavill will play US Agent.HENRY CAVILL, DWAYNE JOHNSON RUMORED FOR MCU *Patrick Gorman will reprise his role as an elderly Steve Rogers.Falcon and The Winter Solider Leak (From 4Chan) *Alfre Woodard and Martin Freeman will reprise their roles as Miriam Shape and Everett Ross return in major roles.Falcon and The Winter Solider Leak (From 4Chan) *Chris Evans will reprise his role as Old Steve Rogers in two episodes, possibly to give moral advice to Sam and Bucky.Falcon and The Winter Solider Leak (From 4Chan) *Florence Pugh and Tim Roth will reprise their roles as Yelena Belova and Emil Blonsky and are expected to cameo sometime in the series.Falcon and The Winter Solider Leak (From 4Chan) *Bonnie Wright will play Rachel Leighton.Falcon and The Winter Solider Leak (From 4Chan) *Cobie Smulders will reprise her role as Maria Hill.Leaked photo/promotional image shows Maria Hill in FATWS *Katy Perry will play as Melissa Gold. *Miki Ishikawa's role is Jolt.Connecting Imaginary Dots: Miki Ishikawa Will Play Jolt in ‘THE FALCON AND THE WINTER SOLDIER’ *Noah Mills role is Techno. *Desmond Chiam's role is Radioactive Man. *Adepero Oduye's role is Sarah Wilson. *Winston Duke will reprise his role as M'Baku. *Carl Lumbly's role is Isaiah Bradley. Characters *'CONFIRMED:' US Agent will appear.A Whole Bunch of Disney+ Series Rumors *Nick Fury will appear.A Whole Bunch of Disney+ Series Rumors *Songbird will appear.Speculation Emerges of Songbird Debuting in The Falcon and The Winter Soldier *Maria Hill will appear.Leaked photo/promotional image shows Maria Hill in FATWS *The Thunderbolts will appear.‘The Falcon And The Winter Soldier’ Will Reportedly Set Up The Thunderbolts *M'Baku will appear. *Isaiah Bradley will appear. Story *The series will be a Spy thriller.A Whole Bunch of Disney+ Series Rumors *'CONFIRMED: 'The series will take place after ''Avengers: Endgame.A Whole Bunch of Disney+ Series Rumors *The two would be recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D. to deal with a new group, as well as US Agent.A Whole Bunch of Disney+ Series Rumors *The government doesn't want Sam as Captain America due to not signing the accords. They instead enlist John Walker to be the New Captain America, who prefers to go by the name: US Agent. Furious, Sam gets the help of Bucky Barnes to fight low level crimes.Marvel's the Falcon and the Winter Soldier Will Reportedly Revolve Around Government Not Wanting Sam Wilson to Be Captain AmericaFalcon and The Winter Solider Leak (From 4Chan) *Sharon Carter begs the Government to replace Walker with Sam, but Sam and Bucky grow close with Walker, with Sam accepting Walker as the New Captain America.Falcon and The Winter Solider Leak (From 4Chan) *Walker gets a chip in his brain implanted by Zemo, resulting in Walker going rogue. Zemo plans to implant chips similar to the one he put in Walker on the entire population. He gets Rachel Leighton to help. Desperate, Ross and the government hire Sam and Bucky to stop Walker.Falcon and The Winter Solider Leak (From 4Chan) *Madripoor will appear. References Category:The Falcon and the Winter Soldier Category:Rumors